


(2) Summer solstice, new beginnings

by Papillonae



Series: The Demigoddess Poems [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Free Verse, Graduation, Love at First Sight, Poetry, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15003230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papillonae/pseuds/Papillonae
Summary: Poetry, free verse. Of first meetings, and a bond forged from the beginning.





	(2) Summer solstice, new beginnings

It was the first day of summer,

when relentless rain ripped

the cocoa crinoline

under my summer dress

like tiny nails, nicked

my blushing knees, nipped

the apples of my cheeks.

 

The Valedictorian stood at the podium,

wind whipping at his blue gown:

ocean waves under his arms,

golden tassel swaying;

a bell tolling for the souls

tossed through the summer storm.

 

At the academy,

in the courtyard, stands

a fat and sturdy tree, double-jointed branches

reaching toward the sun, bending into

the shape of a cotton ball made of paper thin leaves

which scattered at her rooted feet.

 

I met you under the breadth of her earthy arms:

your golden graduation gown shimmering with rain,

golden tassel pealing with your voice

resonating at my core,

pulling me and my numb feet

to your shore.


End file.
